Locket of the Iron Solari
"Locket" redirects here. See also: . Shield yourself and nearby allied champions for 5 seconds, absorbing up to 50 (+ 10 per level) damage. 60 second cooldown. (600 range) |aura = Nearby allied champions gain +20 magic resist and +75% health regeneration. (1100 range) |menu = Defense > Health Defense > Health Regen Defense > Magic Resist Magic > Cooldown Reduction |buy = 2800g (50g) |sell = 1960g |code = 3190 }} Locket of the Iron Solari is a legendary item in League of Legends. 's item page at Leagueoflegends.com Recipe |cost = 50 |total = 2800 |t1 = |t2= |t3= }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 400 health = 1068g * 40 magic resist = 800g * 10% cooldown reduction = 317g * 75% health regen = 270g ** Total Gold Value = 2455g * The base stats are %|-345g}} gold efficient. * For the item to be considered 100% gold efficient, the aura and active would need to have a combined gold value of 345g. * The aura has a gold value of 670 for every allied champion it affects. If all allied champions are affected, the aura has a gold value of 2680, and the item becomes %|+2335g}} gold efficient. This still does not consider the gold value of the active effect. Similar Items Trivia * This item was inspired by the Iron Solari Conclave, a fan-made forum group that was named after and is supported by IronStylus. Numerous other groups, led by various Riot staff members, were also formed and "warred" with the Iron Solari, but the Iron Solari were arguably the most successful. * If more than 1 champion carries this item, the buff of the aura will grant to even another carrier but cannot stack, thus if 3 champions carry this item you only gain the benefits twice once from yourself, once from the allied aura. Notes * This item's active will not stack. More than one ally using this item will only refresh the shield on nearby allies. ** This item's active applies a debuff, , to all shielded allies, where any newly applied shield from other within the next 8 seconds will only be 50% as effective. * The active uses the greater value between the wielder and the recipient's level to calculate the strength of the recipient's shield. Patch history + + 50g. ** Total cost increased to 2800g from 2550g. * Armor removed. * Now gives +20 Magic Resist. * Health increased to 400, up from 300. V3.14: * New Recipe: + 600g. ** Total cost increased to 2550g from 2500g. V3.10: * Recipe changed: + 600g = 2500g * +300 health * +20 armor * +10% cooldown reduction * Unique Active retained. * Now grants Unique Aura - Legion. * Tier moved to mythical item from legendary. V3.04: * Combine cost reduced to 520g from 670g. * Total cost reduced to 1850g from 2000g. * Health reduced to 300 from 400. V1.0.0.152: * New recipe: + + * Item cost reduced to 2000g from 2225g. * Combine cost increased to 670g from 500g. * Health increased to 400 from 300. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Now grants 10 health regen per 5 seconds to the wearer. * No longer grants a health regen aura. V1.0.0.133: Added: * Recipe: + + 500g * Effects: +300 health, +35 armor * Nearby allied champions gain 15 health regen per 5 seconds * Shield yourself and nearby allies for 5 seconds, absorbing up to 50 (+10 per level) damage (60 second cooldown) }} References cs:Locket of the Iron Solari de:Amulett der eisernen Solari es:Relicario de los Solari de Hierro fr:Médaillon de l'Iron Solari pl:Naszyjnik Żelaznych Solari zh:Locket of the Iron Solari Category:Aura items Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Legendary items Category:Magic resistance items Category:Cooldown reduction items